Descente aux enfers
by KeepHopePrincess
Summary: Je n'ai pas vraiment de résumé, ceci est un cours OS et le titre parle pour lui.


Glee ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Quinn.. c'est le seul mot que j'avais en tête depuis quelques mois. Peut importe ce que je faisais, peu importe à qui je parlais, je n'avais qu'elle en tête. Quinn Fabray, ma Quinn, ma reine, ma princesse, mon ange gardien, mon amour de toujours.

C'est aussi le dernier mot que j'ai prononcé avant de m'effondrer au sol. La tout de suite, on me demanderait ce qui c'est passé, je serais incapable de le dire, je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée, je suis perdue.. mais moi Santana Lopez je suis tombée.. je suis tombée si bas que je n'aurai pu me relever.. pas sans elle du moins.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que ma descente aux enfers avait commencé, c'est vrai je ne peux plus le nier.. et ça faisait seulement quelques mois que j'avais cette envie d'en sortir, que je voyais le tunnel qui me mènerait enfin au paradis. Seulement mes démons m'en ont empêché.. ils m'ont tenu prisonnière dans cet enfer qu'ont été ces années passées.. ils m'ont enfermé dans ce passé.. mon passé.

Quinn m'a pourtant souvent répété : '' **Ne pense plus au passé, il est derrière toi maintenant** ''

Ces paroles résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête lorsque ces démons revenaient hanter mon esprit.. et je voulais m'en sortir.. je commençais déjà à oublier ce passé, je tournais la page.. il me manquait juste une chose essentielle.. Elle..

Je ne crois pas que mon entourage réalisait à quel point je n'étais pas bien.. je ne crois pas que quelqu'un me comprenait.. pas aussi bien qu'elle me comprenait.. Elle, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire beaucoup de chose.. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.. Quinn était mon ange gardien, la personne qui me comprenait le mieux, celle qui savait me faire oublier les choses négatives, celle qui me redonnait le sourire quand ça n'allait pas, celle qui me rassurait, celle que j'avais besoin d'avoir près de moi.

Seulement ces derniers temps j'avais peur de la perdre, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.. j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ou de faire quelque chose qui n'irait pas.. et de pas comprendre ce qui se passait, de pas savoir ce que c'était, de pas arriver à tout faire aller bien, et bien ça me rendait malade. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.. je ne voulais pas faire mal les choses.. seulement j'avais ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, de lui faire du mal plus qu'autre chose, de la décevoir et la blesser.. tout ce que je ne souhaitait pas.

Je n'étais pas parfaite, loin de là même.. j'avais des défauts comme n'importe qui, peut être même plus que n'importe qui.. mais seulement mes défauts m'handicapaient dans la vie. J'aurais dû arriver à avancer pourtant, laisser mes défauts derrière moi, avec mes démons, mais par moment ils m'arrivaient en pleine figure alors que je me sentais prête à aller de l'avant.. retour à la case départ.. la souffrance.

Tout ça est drôle vous me direz.. la grande Santana qui avait peur, qui est tombée et qui n'arrivait pas à se relever.. seulement personne ne voyait rien, tout ceci était enfoui en moi.. tellement profond que je ne laissais plus personne m'approcher.. la seule qui avait découvert tout ça c'est Elle.. ma Quinn.. mon amour.. celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Et ce soir mes démons ont été plus fort.. ils ont eu raisons de moi.. enfin le chagrin a eu raison de moi.. le chagrin mêlé au regret ainsi qu'au manque.. le manque de quoi vous vous demandez.. rien d'illégal.. juste le manque d'elle, le manque de ces bras, le manque de ces lèvres, le manque de son odeur, le manque de son corps.. je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce qui c'est passé concrètement, j'étais juste allongée par terre.. suffoquant.. en pleur, un torrent dévalant mes joues.. les poings serrés.. et puis tout à coup je me suis sentie partir.. j'ai alors prononcé une dernière fois ce si mélodieux mot qui a hanté, hante et hantera mon esprit à tout jamais.. Quinn.

* * *

Petit OS pas très joyeux je l'accorde, mais l'amour du Quinntana est là malgré le "déroulement" de l'histoire.. aimera/aimera pas, à vous de juger ;)

* * *

 *** fin alternative proposée par mon petit monkey préféré ! Merci à toi :* 3**

"J'ai alors prononcé une dernière fois ce si mélodieux mot qui a hanté, hante et hantera mon esprit à tout jamais... Quinn."  
En entendant mon prénom, je me réveillai, un peu perdue. Allumant la lampe de la chambre de l'hôtel, laissant parcourir mon regard sur le corps dénudé de ma belle brune. Agitée, les sourcils froncés, le front humide, elle suffoquait. je pris l'initiative de la prendre dans mes bras, en lui déposant un doux baiser salé sur sa joue humide par les larmes qui avaient dévalé jusqu'à l'oreiller. Je la sentais se calmer dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour les plonger droit dans les miens. Je la serrais alors encore plus fort, lui disant qu'elle avait seulement fait un cauchemar. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. "Arrête d'y penser. Je suis là maintenant San', je suis là..."


End file.
